Sugar Tastes Nice
by LadyLombax
Summary: Peter Pan meets a very unusual girl on board Captain Hook's ship. And what's this? The Pirates are AFRAID of her! This is my first attempt at humour so please feel free to review.
1. Lizzie and the Sugar Rush

**Just a little One-shot that wouldn't stop nagging me. So here, I am at 10pm, writing it down. Inspired by those many, many, many prank stories.  
If I get enough requests, I might make this into a series, but until then it remains a one-shot. Enjoy!!**

**Oh, Peter always seemed to be around 13 or 14 to me so...meh. Lizzie is 14 as well.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan or anyone associated with him. I just own Lizzie.  
_

* * *

Peter Pan was bored. Not _what to do next _bored, but _I'm going to fry my brain if I don't find anything to do in the next five minutes _bored. He had teased the mermaids, pow-wowed with the Indians for most of the day, played treasure hunt with the Lost Boys, even going out with Tinkerbelle to find a new DRESS for her (he lasted ten minutes, which is more than can be said for most fourteen yr old Boys) to try and combat the complete boredom that now plagued his mind. He sighed and rolled over on his bed. The Lost boys were out hunting and Tink was annoyed at him for ditching her while searching for a dress. He sighed quietly again and looked around for his pipes. They seemed to have gone missing over the last few days.

Peter rolled over on his bed again and tried to remember if there was anything he hadn't done. However, something in the back of his mind told him he had forgotten something, or rather some_one_. Peter sat up quickly, with a big, evil grin on his face. This was going to be fun but he needed the Lost Boys and Tink's help for it.

_________________________________________________On Hook's Ship_____________________________________________________

Captain James Hook was relaxing in his cabin, daydreaming about revenge on Peter, when he heard a loud, obnoxious crow emitting from outside.

"Pan" growled Captain Hook. He smiled evilly. This time Hook had Peter Pan right were he wanted him.

Peter floated around in circles, smiling tauntingly at the pirates below him. They ran around, shouting orders and causing chaos on their own ship. Peter smiled before realizing the reason for his visit was not present. Peter decided to call out, in case he hadn't heard his Crow.

"Oh Captain Codfish!!" There was no response. Peter frowned. That wasn't part of the plan.

Suddenly a net fell on top of him from above and entangled him, making him unable to fly away. The pirates cheered and tied Peter up. They removed his dagger and threw him next to the Lost Boys, each of whom were tied and gagged to the mast. Peter noticed that each of their tools he had given the boys was strewn in a corner. Peter groaned. Either the Pirates knew they were coming or it was just plain luck. The Plan had been that Peter would distract Hook and the Pirates, while the Lost Boys would sneak into the sleeping quarters and slice the hammocks carefully so, when the Pirates went to sleep, the hammocks would break. It was also planned that Slightly, Nibs and Cubby would steal the pirates treasure again and they would all have a laugh before the sun set. Obviously, that wasn't going to happen. Tinkerbelle was still mad at Peter so, she had refused to help and was visiting friends in Pixie Hollow, so Tink wouldn't be able to help them.

"Finally I have captured you, Peter Pan! Now you will die!" Cried Captain Hook, climbing down the rigging and standing in front of Peter. From previous experience, Hook knew Peter hated to feel small and defenceless.

Peter glared at Hook, whom merely brushed it off. Hook sighed triumphantly and turned to speak to Mr. Smee. "Get the Plank Mr. Smee. I want this over with today." Smee ran off just as a quivering pirate almost flew to Hook's side in a panic.

"Captain, Captain, S...s...s...she's...She's... She's LOOSE!!" screamed the obviously terrified pirate. Hook and every other pirate within hearing distance froze. Peter and the Lost Boys just looked at each other in confusion.

"WHAT?! HOW CAN SHE BE LOOSE?! SHE WAS UNDER LOCK AND KEY AND WAS UNDER 24/7 GUARD?!" Hook exploded at the poor, shaking pirate.

"It...It gets...worse, C...C...Captain."

"How can it get WORSE?"

"She got into the sugar supply and ate all of it."

"SHE WHAT!?"

Just then, a female voice rang out "OH I know a song that'll get on your nerves, get on your nerves, get on your nerves. I know a song that'll get on your nerves and this is how it goes!" The voice then proceed to repeat this five times, all the while the Pirates were whimpering in fear. The Lost Boys and Peter just listen and looked around in confusion.

_Who was singing that song?_

To answer the question, a teenaged girl, about 14, jumped onto the deck and began hopping in time with the song. She seemed completely unaware that she had an audience. The girl had dark brown hair tied up with a light blue bandanna and was dressed in greenish brown pants and a short sleeved T-shirt. She stopped for a moment, took a deep breath and began again "OH I know a song that'll get on your nerves, get on your nerves, get on your nerves. I know a song that'll get on your nerves and this is how it goes! OH, I know a song that'll get on your nerves, get on your nerves, get on your nerves. I know a song that'll get on your nerves and this is how it goes!"

Hook and the pirates back off slowly, as if any sudden movements would draw her attention to them. "Get the net ready." Whispered Hook to a nearby pirate.

"But Sir, Pan is tied up in the net!" whispered the Pirate back. Hook looked at Peter, weighing his fear for the girl against his desire for revenge for Peter. His desire for revenge won.

"Find another net then or some rope instead!" hissed Hook, just as the girl turned around and spotted them. Her face lit up with a grin that seemed to stretch beyond her face and then, leapt at the two conversing Pirates without them seeing, sending Hook flat on his back.

"CODFISH!!!" yelled the girl excitedly. "THERE YOU ARE! NOW WE CAN PLAY 'PIN THE TAIL ON CODFISH'S BUTT' AND PLAY DRESS UP ALL NIGHT!!!! I LOVE SUGAR!!!!!!!!" Spoke the girl, high off the large amount of sugar, all while sitting on Hook's stomach. The sight was so hilarious that the Lost Boys, Peter and the Pirates burst out laughing. The girl's head snapped in the direction and cocked slightly at Peter and the Lost Boys. Her deep blue eyes stared in confusion and curiosity at Peter. Peter didn't notice her staring at him until she had gotten off Hook and was staring at him right in the face with curiosity burning in her eyes. "Who are you?" asked the girl softly, her sugar high wearing off.

"I'm Peter Pan and these are the Lost Boys. Who are you?"

"Lizzie. Short for Elizabeth, but call me that and I'll kill you" said Lizzie in all seriousness. She then smiled and giggled. Peter smiled too. Lizzie crossed her legs and sat in front of Peter. "So what are you doing, all tied up on CodButt's Ship?"

"CodButt?" asked Peter, a little confused as he squirmed in the net.

"Hook. So why are you on his ship?" asked Lizzie. She stood up, pulled a dagger out of no-where and cut some of the net, allowing Peter more movement.

"HEY! LEAVE HIM ALONE AND GET BACK IN YOUR CELL!!" Screamed a now standing and furious Hook, at Lizzie.

Lizzie stood stiffly, turned to face Hook and, with a defiant smirk on her face, said clearly, "Make me. Or do you want to play 'Tea party' with me again?"

Hook paled at the thought before turning red with rage. "GET HER!" he yelled at the quivering Pirates. They hesitated. Peter and the Lost Boys were shocked. The pirates usually attacked them without question, but this girl had the Pirates shaking in their boots.

"You heard Captain Fish Breath. Come and get me." Lizzie's defiant smirk grew bigger. The Pirates gulped and charged at Lizzie. Lizzie smiled. "This is gonna be great fun." She said.

The first Pirate reached her and swung his sword. She dodged and cut the Pirate's belt, causing him to fall over and show his pink love heart underwear. Lizzie giggled again "I see London, I see France, I see a Pirate's Underpants!" She giggled out before flipping backwards causing three pirates to crash into each other. She ran down the deck and up onto the stern with a pirate on her heels. Lizzie twirled around the wheel and poked her tongue out at the Pirate. He reached out to grab her but missed and fell over. Lizzie smiled evilly, pulled out some pink material and leapt onto the Pirate. All that could be heard was the Pirate begging for mercy. Everyone froze and wondered what the unfortunate Pirate was being tortured with. Lizzie reappeared and slid down the banister, giggling. A high-pitched scream came from the stern and the Pirate appeared, dressed in a pink frilly dress, a blonde wig with pink ribbons, and a ton of makeup on his face. Peter and the Lost Boys started laughing as the Pirate ran in circles screaming in horror.

Lizzie giggled as she climbed gracefully up the rigging and sat on top of the main sail. Lizzie started to sing again. "OH I know a song that'll get on your nerves, get on your nerves, get on your nerves. I know a song that'll get on your nerves and this is how it goes! OH, I know a song that'll get on your nerves, get on your nerves, get on your nerves. I know a song that'll get on your nerves and this is how it goes! OH I know a song that'll get on your nerves, get on your nerves, get on your nerves. I know a song that'll get on your nerves and this is how it goes! OH, I know a song that'll get on your nerves, get on your nerves, get on your nerves. I know a song that'll get on your nerves and this is how it goes!"

While she was singing, several pirates clambered up the rigging after her. Once they were all up, on the main sail with her, Lizzie cut the rigging and slid down a rope onto the deck next to Peter. She then redirected the rope and three pirates who slid down after her, fell over board.

Hook face-palmed. "HOW HARD IS IT TO CATCH A FOURTEEN YEAR OLD GIRL?! Never mind. I'll do it myself." Grumbled Hook as he unsheathed his sword.

Lizzie giggled again and cut Peter and the Lost Boys free. "Go to shore and I'll meet you there. There is something I need to do." Peter nodded and took the Lost Boys back to shore, not noticing Hook sneaking up behind Lizzie.

Lizzie spun around and met Hook's sword with her dagger. "Thanks so much for your hospitality, but I really must be going Fish Brian."

"Oh, are you?" sneered Hook.

"Yes, I am."

"Wrong. You cause too much trouble to be let alive off this ship!"

"That's your opinion. See you soon!" Lizzie shoved Hook of her causing him to fall over.

She ran to Long Tom and put something in the barrel. Lizzie then threw a rope over a pole and attached it to the end of the canon. She redirected Long Tom towards the mast and prepared to fire as Hook ran up. Hook spotted a small figurine of himself in the barrel and he pulled up short when he saw what she was planning to do.

"You'll never make it to the Island like that! Your crazy!!" said Hook in disbelief.

Lizzie shrugged. "If I wasn't crazy, this probably wouldn't work." She lit the fuse and Long Tom fired, sending Lizzie flying into the air. "TIM-BER!" She cried gleefully.

Hook turned around to see the mast fall and his Captain's quarters get blown apart. He growled in irritation. It would take days to fix up the mess. That girl was going to pay for this. Somehow.

____________________________________________________On the Beach____________________________________________________

Peter Pan and the Lost Boys were sitting on the beach when they saw Hook's Ship, _The Jolly Rodger 3_ (The last two had been destroyed), lose its mast and a gleeful cry of "TIMBER!" coming towards them. Peter spotted Lizzie almost glide ungracefully into a nearby cluster of trees. He and the Boys ran to the trees and began to look for Lizzie when they heard a slight cough from above them.

"Believe it or not Boys, but that was done without a single drop of Fairy Dust." Lizzie said calmly as she leaned against the tree trunk, completely unharmed. Peter's and Boys' jaws dropped and Lizzie laughed so hard at the sight of them, that she fell out of the tree and into the bushes below. She rolled out the bushes and brushed off the leaves and twigs. The Boys kept gaping at her. Lizzie got up and closed Peter's mouth. "Shut your mouth unless you want a fly to fly in there, but trust me that is not a nice thing." The other Boys shut their mouths but kept staring at her.

Slightly was the first to snap out of it. "How did you do that? It was amazing!" he asked as the others nodded in agreement.

Lizzie shrugged, "Sugar and coffee tastes nice."

* * *

**Well, wadda you think? Good? Bad? **

**Review and if you want, I'll make it into a series of one shots. If you have any ideas, tell me. I've already got some down somewhere. So please Review! **

**Oh and a bag of fairy dust for the people who can guess which movie the scene where Lizzie blows a cannonball through the mast is from. ; )**


	2. Flower Power

**Hi people! Here is that next chapter for those people who wanted it. All four of them... Usually I don't beg but.... PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! (Clears throat) I have only had to give out one bag of Fairy dust because only one person guessed the movie scene from the first chapter. (sniff). This shot also holds some of my ideas why Tink is so jealous of other girl's affections of Peter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan, it is owned by a children's hospital in London.**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

It had been four days since Peter Pan and the Lost Boys had met Lizzie. After the fiasco with Hook's ship, Peter had invited Lizzie to live with them in Hangman's Tree Two (The previous one had been blown up by Hook) and become the Second Lost Girl. Lizzie had accepted without hesitation.

Tink had not been happy when first introduced to Lizzie and tired the usual 'Kill any girl who gets close to Peter' attempt. Lizzie had avoided the attempt without Peter's help which surprised Tink and Lizzie hadn't told Peter about it. Tink asked Lizzie why she hadn't tattled and Lizzie replied that she liked Tink's loyalty and love towards Peter. Tink told Lizzie about all the times Peter had not appreciated everything she had done for him and that she loved Peter like a little brother/ son, which is why she was so overprotective of Peter. Tink had found Peter as a baby and had raised him, taught him to fly, to fight and to play the pipes. Tink also told Lizzie that she always felt like she was being replaced every time Peter brought a girl back.

Lizzie understood everything like only a fellow female could and offered to help prank Peter as pay-back for ditching her earlier, to which Tink agreed. Let's just say that it involved a dish of warm water, Peter's hand, fresh sheet's for Peter's bed and one extremely embarrassed Peter Pan in the morning. The girls had become very good friends since and did everything that Peter or the Lost Boys refused to do with them together.

However, like the start of all good pranks, Lizzie was bored. Bored, bored, bored, bored, BORED. Peter and Tink had gone to annoy the mermaids and the Lost Boys had gone hunting.

"_Of course, they didn't think to wake me up from my nap to go with them. Jeez. The things that DON'T run through those boys' minds. Oh well. I'll get them back later." _thought Lizzie as she chilled out on the hammock. She had been given the hammock to sleep in while an extra room was to be carved for her. So far it was only half done.

She thought about going to find The Lost Boys but she only knew how to get to the beach, to the river, Skull Rock, Dead Man's Cave and to the Emergency Point near the Old Hangman's Tree sight (this was the place that everyone would meet if the Pirates ever found the new hideout). So if Lizzie tried to go looking for the rest of them, she could get lost quite easily. Lizzie also knew she would never hear the end of it from the boys.

Lizzie sighed and jumped out of the hammock. She stretched and flitted up the stairs leading outside. She agilely climbed up a close tree and sat waiting for someone to come back. She pulled out a small pipe-like whistle and began to play _'It's a Small World'_. Lizzie had learned to play while a prisoner (and pranker) on Hook's ship. Smee had given the whistle to her to try and keep her out of trouble. Smee was the only pirate that had been kind to her so therefore he had been safe from her pranking.

Thinking about Smee and Hook caused Lizzie to wonder about the damage she had caused to the ship. She smiled. That had definitely been one been one of her best pranks and it would be hard to top that. Lizzie's eyes lit up and smiled excitedly as she thought of something that would be perfect to annoy Hook and get him back for imprisoning her.

But first she would need the sewing materials, berries, brushes, buckets, Tink's help and the cover of the night.

_______________________________________On Hook's Ship /the next morning____________________________________________

Hook awoke to the sun rising spectacularly over the horizon. He felt a little strange but couldn't put his finger on what it was. He was also feeling very tired. He heard a strange noise, like muffled giggling but ignored it.

"_Must have been all that blasted Rum and Wine I drank last night."_ thought Hook grumpily. His mood had been more foul since Lizzie and Peter had escaped. Yesterday they had managed to get a new mast up and rigged ready for sailing, but it would still take a few weeks to make another sail, fix the leaks and completely repair his quarters. At the moment all he had was a bed, a sheet where his door used to be, four walls and his map of the island.

Something about the ship was also off but again, Hook couldn't put his finger on it. He shook his head and put it down to the rum. He straightened his hook,brushed back a _blond_ lock of hair and strode out to meet his crew.

Hook stood in shock as he stared at his crew of sleeping _Pink _pirates. Each of the Pirates were dressed in pink frilly, flowery dresses with sparkles, a variety of wigs, tons of make-up, a flower in their hair and was also wearing high heels. Each Pirate had a rum bottle in their hand. Hook grabbed a bottle and sniffed it.

"_Sleeping berries. Pan"_ thought Hook angrily as he dropped the bottle.

Hook then saw the reason why he thought the ship was off.

_Pink. Everywhere._

On the deck. On the mast. On the rails. Everywhere. The entire ship was painted pink.

Hook ran his hand through his hair and noticed it was the wrong color. Instead of his usual inky Black, his hair was golden sunshine. Hook ran to a mirror that had been propped against block wood. It had been the only thing that had survived Lizzie's prank. Hook stared at his reflection and his eye twitched. Hook was dressed in a bright fluro pink dress that went to his knees, dark pink socks, light pink high heels, blond pigtails, make-up with sparkles, a pink hook, and a flower hat instead of his usual red captains hat.

He then spotted something in the corner of the mirror. He spun around and stared dumbstruck at the new sail that hung from the rigging. It was light pink with massive Pink Rose in the center of it. Above that, flying proudly in the wind, was a pair of red boxers that said "_Nice To Be Nasty_" which was sewn to another pair of blue speedo's that had a skull and crossbones on the front.

Hook was still staring at the new flag when Mr Smee ran up to him. He was gagged, his torso tied up and remains of a blind fold hung around his neck. Pinned to his front was a note. It said:

_My Dear Capitan Fish Butt,_

_I know that you have missed me over these last few days so I decided to help finish your ship. As you have probably seen, you have a wonderful new sail and flag, as well as a brand new crew uniform. Unfortunately I ran out of dresses so Mr Smee was tied up and told to give this note to you. I hope this note finds you well and that you don't try to take off the new hair I gave you. It's glued on._

_Yours truly and Ex-on board Pranker,_

_Lizzie_

_P.s Hope you like the new ship name. The Jolly Rodger 3 was a bit Dull. _

Hook peered over the side of the ship and read the new name.

"LLLIIIIZZZZIIIIEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!"

_________________________________________________ On the Beach _____________________________________________________

Peter, Lizzie, Tink and the Lost Boys were rolling around on the sand, unable to breath because they were laughing so much.

When Peter had gotten back to the hideout, Lizzie had taken Tink out and they weren't seen until just before dawn. They woke up each of the boys (a bucket of cold water had to be used on Cubby) and Lizzie explained that she had a surprise for them. Tink dusted them up and led them to Hook's ship. They saw what Lizzie and Tink had done to the Pirates and the ship and they had to muffle their giggling. They waited for Hook to come out and when he did, they had to fly as fast as they could back to land before they collapsed with laughter.

"Did you see Codfish's _Face_ when he saw the crew! It was so funny!" Spluttered out Peter.

"Best prank EVER!" Agreed the Twins.

Lizzie stood up, still giggling, and bowed a few times, "Thank you, Thank you. Oh yer, did you see the new name for the ship?" She started giggling again.

The Boys looked up at her in confusion,"Yes, we saw it but, we can't read. Remember?" Said Peter.

Lizzie stifled a giggle and told them the name before they all bust out in a fresh load of laughs.

"_Flower Power."_

* * *

**Well, wadda ya think? Thanks to Keeper of Tomes for their inspirational story, _April Fools: A Story of Underwear Pranks_. Look it up. Cracked up laughing and got kicked off the computer.**

**And if you liked my story or even if you hated it, please review!! I'll add another chapter if I get 5 reviews for this Chapter.**

R+R Please!


	3. Lizzie is not a Helpless Girl, Peter!

**Hola Peeps! Once again, the evil Plot Bunny has attacked. This time it used a bazooka to get this shot into my head. It's been nagging me for a while so; consider this an early Easter Prezzie! Please enjoy and review!**

_Disclaimer: So in case you still don't know, I don't own Peter Pan. I only own Lizzie. I also made up the names for the mermaids._

* * *

Coral lay in the warm Neverland sun with the other mermaids, admiring herself. Her golden hair sparkled with water drops and her silver tail swished in the water. The other mermaids were also sitting on the rock next to her, talking about themselves, jewels and treasure. Coral sighed and looked towards the beach. On the beach was a brown haired girl in green clothes running from a very familiar flying boy.

"PETER!" Yelled Coral excitedly and the other mermaids looked up from their conversations. Peter stopped chasing the girl and flew over to the rock. The mermaids were now literally jumping in the air with excitement.

"Did you miss us?"

"Why haven't you visited us for a while?"

"Oh, Peter! Tell us a story! Please!"

"Sure, I'll you a story! How about I tell you about the pranks I've been pulling on old Codfish this week?" said Peter cockily as he floated above the rock with his legs crossed. A small rock hit Peter's head and Peter yelped in shock.

"Don't you mean the pranks I'VE been pulling on Cod Butt!" came a female voice from behind Peter. The girl from earlier was standing the rock behind Peter with her arms crossed and she was tapping her foot.

"Fine, all the pranks YOU'VE been pulling." Said Peter, "Girls, meet Lizzie. I saved..."

"Excuse me?!"

"Okay, I met her on Hook's ship."

_Oh fantastic. Yet another snobby girl who was rescued by Peter that is going to fall in love with him and try to take him away from Neverland and us._ Thought Coral as she glared at Lizzie.

"She ... got me loose after I got captured by Hook." Said Peter, slightly embarrassed by that small fact. Lizzie smirked a little.

"Admit it, Pan. I saved your butt. You wouldn't be so embarrassed if it had been one of the Lost Boys that had saved you. Why are you so embarrassed that you were saved... by a _girl_?"

"Wait... Peter didn't save you from Hook?" asked a confused ginger haired mermaid whom Coral recognised as Aqua. Lizzie smiled warmly at her and walked around to her. Each of the mermaids was wearing similar faces of confusion to Aqua.

Lizzie sat next to Aqua and paddled her bare feet in the lagoon. "I'm not Wendy or Jane or Margret or any other 'Darling Damsel in Distress'." Coral scowled as she remembered the three girls, all descendants of the hated Wendy-bird who almost took Peter away from Neverland. "Besides," said Lizzie, shaking Coral out of her thoughts, "I'm a big girl, I don't need saving. No offense Peter, but I am no Cinderella. I can rescue myself." Said Lizzie proudly. The mermaids sat there looking dumbstruck and Peter rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"PETER!! CUBBY GOT STUCK IN THE TREE AGAIN!!" Yelled the Twins who had appeared on the beach. Lizzie and the Mermaids started sniggering and Peter grinned.

"Be back soon, Girls. Come on Lizzie." Said Peter as he rose into the air. Coral sighed with mixed annoyance and sadness. It was the same every time a girl came to Neverland; Peter would visit them with new girl, Peter promises them a story, new girl/ lost boy gets in trouble, Peter leaves with new girl without so much as a introduction being told. Coral waited for Lizzie to say 'Ok Peter' admiringly and then they would fly off. Everyone in hearing distance was shocked by what came out of Lizzie's mouth next.

"No thanks, I'm gonna hang here for a bit. You promised them a story. You're leaving without giving them one so I'll give them the story, IF ya don't mind." Said Lizzie cheekily. The Mermaids were sunned and Peter looked shocked.

"A...A...Are you sure?" said Peter nervously. He knew that the Mermaids would just _love _the chance to drown any girl that he brought to visit them. The same thought was running through the Mermaids' heads. Already one silver-haired white-tailed Mermaid, Pearl, was inching towards Lizzie, planning to push her into the water and drown as soon as Peter's back was turned.

"I know what ya thinkin' Peter. And you lot of Mermaids. You think that as soon as your back is turned, Miss Silver Head here is going to push me into the water and then they are going to drown me in Mermaid Lagoon. Then you will get mad at them, they will say sorry and start on the swooning. Am I close?" Asked Lizzie innocently. The Mermaid were impressed and shocked. This girl would willing stay behind to tell them a story when she knew that at any moment, one of the mermaids would try to drown her. Peter's face was blank and staring at Lizzie.

'_She's either incredibly brave or just plain stupid'_ "Yes that was exactly what I was thinking Lizzie. So you coming?" asked Peter hopefully, not wanting Lizzie to die. Tink and the Lost Boys would be heart-broken.

"Wash ya ears out Peter! I said I was staying to tell these mermaids a story and I am! _I _keep promises. Even the ones I don't make." Said Lizzie, standing up, glaring and poking Peter in the forehead. All the mermaids each had newfound respect for this new, brave girl. Lizzie broke into grin. "Ssssooooo, You gonna float there all day or help Cubby get his big behind out of that tree." Lizzie sniggered again. "Go."

Peter threw a glance at the Mermaids, which said 'she'd better be alive when I get back',and left. Lizzie saw the glance and rolled her eyes. "Um... Lizzie is it?" asked Coral nervously. Lizzie turned around and smiled at her.

"Yes?"

"Why are you doing this for us? I mean, it's not that we don't want to hear a story, but you said it yourself. We could drown you in an instant and yet here you stand, ready to risk your life to tell us a story. So WHY?"

"Well, it's not like you go around drowning every single person you see. There wouldn't be anybody in Neverland if you all did that. Besides I don't listen to rumours. It's the same thing with Tink, everyone thinks she is jealous and selfish and generally mean, but she's not. Tink is a great fairy!"

"WAIT. Tink as in THE TINKERBELLE!" Yelled Aqua in shock. Lizzie smiled and nodded. The Mermaids felt happy that a girl wasn't going to accuse them of being shallow and selfish. That had been the only thing other than the 'Peter Problem' that made the Mermaids hate human girls. They always thought that mermaids were spiteful, shallow, selfish and cruel. "Wow, you must be special. If Tinkerbelle likes you. But I do wish that Peter would spend a bit more time with us." There was a murmur of agreement from the other Mermaids. Lizzie stood with one hand on her chin, the other on her hip, looking thoughtfully at the ground. Suddenly her head snapped up and she had a strange glint in her eye that none of the mermaids recognized.

"What is it Lizzie?" asked Coral.

"How would you guys feel about 'seeing a bit more of Peter than usual' AND I get even with him for him thinking I was just some wimp of a girl who can't even walk without his help? IF you girls feel about a deal with me. " asked Lizzie, grinning madly.

The mermaids looked at each other and smiled, "What's the deal and what do you want to do?" asked Pearl curiously.

* * *

Peter was suspicious. Lizzie had been disappearing for the past few days since they had met the Mermaids and her lack of pranks on the Lost Boys had made him even more suspicious of her. Peter began wondering what she was doing but was jerked outta his thoughts when the cause of his thinking jumped in front of him.

"BOO!" Yelled Lizzie

"YAH" Screamed Peter. Lizzie was laughing so hard that she was rolling on the floor. "Oh very Funny."

"Yes, it was, wasn't it?" grinned Lizzie from the ground. She got up, dusted herself off and pulled two swords out from a bush. "Stole these from Old Hooky the other day and was wondering if you would care to have a sparring match with me?" said Lizzie, flipping the swords in the air.

Peter looked at the swords and grinned, "You're on, but where do you want to spar?"

"How about the Lagoon? The Mermaids told me that they were dying to _see more of you."_ Lizzie stifled a giggle and Peter looked confused.

"Okay, Race ya!"

"HEY, CHEATER!"

________________________________________________The Mermaid's Lagoon__________________________________________________

Lizzie and Peter were sparring like experts with the Lost Boys and the Mermaids watching and cheering them both on. Peter had been extremely surprised by the level of expertise that Lizzie showed. But then again she had been imprisoned on a pirate's ship for a while. She was matching him blow for blow easily and was pulling off some footwork that even he had trouble with.

After a few minutes, the mermaids stopped cheering and had started giggling uncontrollably. Lizzie had also started smirking and Peter knew that some thing was up. Suddenly, Lizzie began getting the upper hand and the giggling got more and more uncontrollable. The Lost Boys and Tink looked among themselves wondering what was so funny.

Coral couldn't take it any more. Peter's face was just too funny when he realised he was being overpowered! As planned, Aqua suddenly yelled out, "GO LIZZIE!"

Hearing this shocked Peter but what shocked him more was what Lizzie did next. She pulled back and jabbed at the handle of his sword. She pressed him up against a rock. Peter looked at her in confusion and she smirked back.

"Just remember this Pan. I'm not Cinderella and I don't need to be rescued from anything." Said Lizzie and threw her hands up, causing Peter's sword to fly through the air and embed itself into a nearby tree trunk. She stepped back and said "Stand still." In voice that clearly meant do as I say. Lizzie started swiping at Peter and the Lost Boys just looked in shock. What was Lizzie doing?! The mermaids now held their breath as Lizzie did one final swipe. Peter opened his eyes and looked down in relief.

"What was that about?" asked Peter as he walked towards Lizzie. She smiled at him and replied,

"THIS!" Lizzie leapt at him and they both fell to the ground. When Lizzie stood back up, she held in her hands green tatters. She flew over to the mermaids (courtesy of a bag of fairy dust provided by Tinkerbelle that morning) and gave them the rags. The mermaids began screaming happily and thanking Lizzie. Peter stood up feeling very dazed at the sudden attack. He looked down and saw that he was only covered by his pants he wore under his tunic.

"Hey where's my...?" He looked up as the mermaids turned to looked at him. Half of them fainted with a smile on their faces and the others just glazed over. Even Lizzie's eyebrows rose slightly at the sight of Peter's well-defined abs. Peter flew up to Lizzie and glared at her. "Why'd you do that?"

Lizzie put her hands behind her and smiled sweetly at him. "Because it's fun. Speaking of which," said Lizzie as she floated on to a rock. Peter landed next to her and looked at her from the corner of his eye, "so's THIS!" Lizzie rammed up against Peter causing him to fall into the water with a loud SPLASH!

Coral, Pearl and Aqua saw him fall in and swam over to help him out onto a rock. He coughed a few times before smiling at them in gratitude. They promptly fainted with happiness. Peter flew over to where the Lost Boys, Tink and Lizzie who was laughing her head off. "Care to explain what that was about?" asked Tink.

Lizzie took a few breaths to calm her self down. "Well, you remember a few days ago how I wanted to tell the mermaids a story?" Various nodding, "I decided that I want to get back at Peter for thinking I was just some helpless girl who needs his help for everything. The mermaids were upset that Peter keeps on leaving them without a story, so I made a deal with them. If I tell them stories of my pranks and Peter's adventures as well as get Peter topless, they would be my friends and not drown me. So it's a win-win situation, aside form Peter."

"Did ya have to cut my shirt to pieces and give the parts to the mermaids?" asked Peter annoyed, "That was my only shirt with out holes in it."

"No, but I wanted to make this a day the mermaids will never forget! Now are you ever gonna mess with me again?" asked Lizzie, crossing her arms and smirking.

Peter scowled, "No."

"Now whose a good little boy?" said Lizzie, mockingly tugging at Peter's cheek. Peter batted her hand away and continued to scowl as everyone laughed.

* * *

**Voila! Done! Now you may review and send me prank ideas plz! **

**Adios Amigos!**


End file.
